


Do you trust me?

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Charlie Hunnam - Freeform, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Knifeplay, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: He moved away from me and I heard him rustling in the darkness. A moment later, something cold pressed against my neck where his lips had been moments before. The realisation hit me it was the cool metal of one of the daggers he had been using earlier.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> I recently watched Triple Frontier and am now obsessed with a certain pair of brothers. There's loads of fics for Santiago and Frankie, but not as much for Will and Ben. So it's my mission to change that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

'Do you trust me?' Will whispered softly as his lips brushed against the skin of my neck. His thumb trailed across my lips as he cupped my face in his hand. 

'Always' I murmured, my eyes fluttering closed. 

He moved away from me and I heard him rustling in the darkness. A moment later, something cold pressed against my neck where his lips had been moments before. The realisation hit me it was the cool metal of one of the daggers he had been using earlier. My eyes flew open in panic to see Will staring at me hungrily. His blue eyes filled with desire, his chin tilted up with a predatory air of confidence as he bit his bottom lip between his teeth. Although his brow quickly furrowed in concern the second he saw my startled expression. His eyes scoured over my face, searching for any sign of refusal. 

This side of Will surprised me. He was always so calm and collected, never quite letting his guard down fully to show me his deepest desires. Sex with him was usually slow, tender and intimate as he focused on my pleasure. I was normally coaxing him out of his comfort zone, pushing the physical boundaries of our relationship. But tonight, something wicked inside him was unleashed. Will was a ruthless soldier, he could kill someone in seconds with his bare hands. He never showed that side of him to me, no doubt afraid he might fall into a dark place he wouldn't come back from. But I knew implicitly I was safe with Will, he would never harm me. Finally revealing this side of himself to me made my heart ache for just how much we trusted one another. It also lit a fire of desire in me, adrenaline surging through my body. 

'It's ok' I whispered, reassuring him this was what I wanted. 

Staring down at where the blade met my neck, Will watched in fascination as my throat rose and fell in time with my breath against the cool metal. Bringing his face to my neck, he dragged his lips languidly along my skin. Electricity surged through my veins as Will exerted a fraction of more pressure on the blade against my throat. I gasped as my eyes fluttered closed. Lingering on the cusp of danger like this heightened my senses, making my body even more receptive than usual to his expert touch. 

'I remembered what you said earlier' He whispered against my ear, before biting softly against the lobe. 

I struggled to recollect what he was talking about, unable to focus on anything other than how good his lips felt against my neck. 

'You said the knives were hot' He murmured, peppering kisses along my jawbone. 

Smiling to myself, I thought back to earlier. I'd watched as he twirled one of his knives expertly between his fingers. His eyes shone and his lips twitched in concentration, the same way they did with every task he devoted his attention to. I couldn't help but think the way he diligently showed the weapon such care and attention was just like he did to my body. He'd caught me staring at him and I'd breezily laughed, telling him the dagger was hot. My flustered expression obviously betrayed how turned on I was by the situation. Enough for him to still remember it now. 

'The knives are hot' I smiled, opening my eyes only wide enough to meet his. 

Drawing his face closer, he kissed me slowly, circling his tongue against mine. Tentatively, I snaked my hand around the base of his neck, raking my fingers through the blond strands of his hair. He moved the knife, slowly trailing the tip down along my shoulder. The cold metal seared against the heat radiating from my body and left goosebumps forming in its wake. Bringing the blade against the strap of my bra, Will hovered for a moment in hesitation, before growing bolder and snapping the strap. 

'Will!' I gasped in false protest at my ruined underwear. 

He simply chuckled, snapping the other strap. Guiding the fabric out of the way, he drew the blade along the side of my breast, my nipple stiffening to attention in response. Aching for his touch. I whined as he drew his mouth away from mine and his hand lowered his dagger away from my skin, before awkwardly removing my bra. 

In a flurry of movement, I pushed Will onto his back, straddling his waist between my thighs. My hand grabbed his knife and now it was my turn to hold it against his neck. My turn to be in control. His eyes were wild as they darted between my face and the dagger. Shifting my hips, I shamelessly ground myself against his crotch, smiling at his growing erection underneath me. Desperate his lips on mine again, I lent forwards and kissed him. It was fevered and hungry. Our tongues collided in a fight for dominance, my hand tugged at his hair, before clawing my nails against the back of his neck. Will moaned into our kiss as I nipped his tongue with my teeth. 

Drawing my mouth from his, I peppered his face with delicate kisses, the whiskers of his beard tickled against me. He gave a contented sigh as his eyes fluttered closed and his head rolled back, exposing his neck to me. Delicately dancing the blade against his pulse point, I flicked my tongue against his ear, before tugging it lightly in my teeth. I skimmed the dagger against his neck, following it with my tongue as it cascaded along his skin. Will rewarded me with breathless sounds of appreciation that sent ripples straight through my core. My teeth nipped against his skin and I felt the blood coursing in his veins against me. His hands lazily glided across my back, lingering with intent, before he dug his fingertips into my buttocks. Groaning involuntarily, I delightedin the way he roughly manhandled my body. 

Sitting up awkwardly, I used my free hand to slide his shirt off, revealing the tight muscles of his perfect body. I'd seen Will naked so many times before, practically mapped each inch of firm muscle and soft skin to memory. Still, every time I saw him like this, he took my breath away. The square of his shoulders, his broad chest and rippling stomach. I was absolutely awestruck knowing that he was all mine. I trailed the tip of the knife slowly down his arm, tracing the outline of his bicep. I couldn't help but drag my nails across the muscles in his arm, appreciating the rewards of all those hours spent training in the gym. Grinding my hips down against his, the heat rose between my legs as my growing desire took of me. 

He whispered my name gently and I glanced down to find him staring with those perfect blue eyes. His hand, now on my back, guided me down to meet his soft, plump lips. The knife was carelessly discarded as I felt myself melting into him. The heady mix of affection and lust was intoxicating. Digging his fingertips into my hips, he thrust up against me as I pressed my body down into his. My hands roamed over his bare flesh, loving the feel of his firm flesh under them. My lips journeyed downwards, nipping and then soothing over his skin. Seeking out his nipple, I glided my tongue over it, before pinching it between my teeth. He groaned and I smiled playfully, repeating the gesture. Fueled by his groans and his hands urgently running over me, I carried on downwards with my mouth. Nothing turned me on more than the filthy sounds he made as I teased him. 

Flicking my tongue over his tight abs, I ran my fingers over his stomach, scratching him with my nails. Following the trail of hair further down, I nipped my teeth lightly as I unbuttoned his jeans. 

'Oh fuck' he whispered, closing his eyes and letting his head drop back as I slipped his pants down his legs. 

Will's dick sprang to attention, the swollen head glistening with pre-cum already.  
A long moan fell from his lips as I brought my mouth down onto the head, swiping my tongue over the sensitive tip before taking him all the way down to the back of my throat. Letting him rest there for a moment, I glided my lips up and over his shaft, before repeating the motion over and over again. Will's breath became heavier as his hands tangled themselves in my hair, guiding me forwards, silently encouraging me to take more of him. My hands trailed down to his balls, cupping them delicately before gently gliding my fingertips over them. He dug his nails into my scalp as he grunted and bucked his hips against my face. 

Looking up at Will, I saw his eyes screwed shut, as he focused on the sensation of my mouth around his cock. I adored being able to do this to him, reducing this hardened warrior to a whimpering mess. His moans turned me on more than I thought possible. I moved my hips rhythmically back and forth as I sucked him, trying to relieve the tension growing between my own thighs. My cunt was throbbing and I could feel the slick pool in my core growing every time he murmured my name. Moving one of my hands between my own legs, I sought out my cunt, sliding one finger in, then two. A low moan fell from my lips and vibrated around his dick in my mouth. 

'God that feels so good' He groaned. 

Repeating the sound, I pooled some of the wetness in my fingers before bringing my hand up to his dick, palming it over him as I looked at him with a wicked grin. Will responded with a filthy, guttural moan. Swallowing him back down into my throat, my fingers quickly returned to my clit, circling over the hard bud. My mouth grew sloppy as I became distracted by my own pleasure. 

Will looked down at me, whispering my name as he drew himself away from my mouth. Before I could move up, he shifted up to his knees, flipping me over onto my back and stadling me. His mouth was on mine, hard and fast, as his hands snaked down to my breasts, seeking out my nipples and toying with them in his fingers. My senses were overloaded, my head swimming in desire. Will kissed and bit all the way down my neck, as his fingers pinched my nipples lightly. 

I whimpered helplessly 'Fuck Will, please….' I didn't even know what I was begging him for. 

In a swift motion, his mouth was on my chest, his tongue rolling over the pert buds of my nipples, before grazing them with his teeth. Rolling my eyes back, I bit my lip hard, convinced I would draw blood. Will grabbed my hand that was still in my panties, forcefully moving it out the way, before roughly tugging the flimsy fabric down to my ankles. He cupped my pussy with his hand before gently parting my lips with his fingers. I whined as he effortlessly glided his fingers against me, mapping the most intimate parts of me, before settling two digits against my clit. His touch was slow and light. Will knew I hated this pace, mainly because it felt so damn good, leaving me teetering on the edge of my orgasm for the longest time. His mouth never left my chest, still suckling and nipping at my tits as I writhed underneath him. 

'I need more' I groaned impatiently. 

Will's touch became firmer, without increasing his pace. His mouth came back to neck, sucking against the pulse point of my vein, before biting the skin lightly. I knew it would leave a mark, but my head was too busy spinning from the sensation to notice or care. The only thing I could focus on was the way my bundle of nerves throbbed under his deft fingertips and my walls trembled as he drove me to the brink before leaving me wanting.

'You like that?' he smiled against the crook of my neck. 

'Please don't stop' I pleaded helplessly as his hand slowed once again. Two of his fingers slipped easily into my cunt, pumping back and forth while he brushed his thumb against my clit. His mouth pressed against mine, swallowing my air and I felt like he was completely surrounding me, consuming me. The ripple of my orgasm started deep inside my core and I knew it only needed one more touch before the wall holding it back was going to break. His thumb pressed hard against my clit and set the spark of fire off inside me. I came hard, my walls clenching and releasing around his fingers, as I whimpered into his kiss. 

Coming down from my high, my heart pounded as I tried to catch my breath. Will glanced at me with the filthiest look in his eyes. Despite being absolutely spent, with that look, I was ready for him all over again. Kicking my panties off, I quickly positioned myself onto my hands and knees, spreading my legs wide open for him. I didn't care what I looked like offering myself up for him like this, all I wanted right then was to come around his hard dick as he fucked me senseles. 

'Aren't you keen?' Will chuckled as he positioned himself behind me. Taking his erection in his hand, he slid the tip against my cheeks before guiding it down to my soaked core. On reaching my entrance, he gently brushed against my swollen lips, before plunging in and bottoming out inside me. 

'Fuck' I groaned as he filled me completely, my walls already quivering around him. 

Wrapping an arm around my waist, he learned over me, rasping his beard and lips against my back as he thrust back and forth. My eyes rolled back into my head and a shiver of pleasure came over me. This position was so deep, allowing Will to plough into me harder and harder with each pumo of his hips. It wasn't going to take me long to come. He grabbed my hips in both hands and began furiously pounding into me, the sound of our bodies slapping together filling the room. 

'Oh shit that feels so good' I heard my voice say. 

Will was silent, although I could hear his breath hitching as his pace slowed slightly, seemingly savouring each movement. Pulling me up, so my back was flush with his chest, he nipped at my shoulder before groaning loudly into my ear. The filthy sounds he made sent a surge of electricity right through my body. Bringing his hand to my clit, he used his fingers to circle the bundle of nerves while he slowly fucked me. It wasn't long before I was seeing stars again, my cunt convulsing around his big, hard dick as the waves of pleasure drowned me. I slumped forward, balancing on my hands and was barely able to catch my breath before I felt Will's pace return to hard and fast. His fingertips dug into my hips as he grunted in satisfaction and I felt the warmth of his release as he came inside me. 

Collapsing on top of one another, Will eventually slipped out of me. He planted delicate kisses against my back, before nuzzling his face against the crook of my neck. 

'That was amazing' he whispered, seeking out my lips with his own, kissing me languidly. 

'You are amazing!' I laughed, rolling over underneath him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing his mouth down onto mine once more.


End file.
